This project aims to offer to Family Service Association of America Member Agencies consultation focussed on the development, enrichment, and expansion of services and programs for the aging and their families, and to evaluate the effectiveness of consultation. The process is designed to assist the agencies to identify the problems which have impeded the development of services to the aging and to facilitate solutions to these problems. The consultation procedures not only aim to enlarge the program scope and to strengthen the quality of service within the consultee agencies, but also to expand their capabilities to effect pertinent institutional changes within their local communities. The evaluative plan for the project includes investigation of the factors which are conducive or inimical to productive consultation and analysis of the extent to which consultation increases the volume and quality of local services and programs. The research design involves two experimental groups of agencies which will be offered specialized consultation, and two control groups which will not receive consultation. Agencies will be studied before and after the provision of consultation service to the experimental agencies. Content studied will include statistical data on changes in agency and community services as well as qualitative data on the nature and scope of innovations and modifications.